


Two Worlds

by Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl/pseuds/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she returns from Narnia the first time, Lucy considers the similarities and differences between it and her own world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: After she returns from Narnia the first time, Lucy considers the similarities and differences between it and her own world.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am C.S. Lewis. Which is totally why I'm writing FAN FICTION.
> 
> Purpose: Thoughts on the representative factors of Narnia and Aslan.
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Characters: Lucy, Aslan
> 
> A/N: Thanks so much to my great beta, Doctorlit!

Two worlds. That was what she thought first, and the thought lingered. She could not say she had come home, for she had left home behind also. She was of two worlds, and could never tear herself fully from one or the other. She had been born in England, lived the first eight years of her life there, yet she had spent five more years in Narnia than in her home world, and she felt she had learned more from her stay there.

Narnia was more magical, more beautiful, yet England held a certain beauty also. Though she could not speak to the trees or the animals or the rivers, their silence held a different kind of beauty and reassurance. For it reminded her that He loved her, and that was His way of expressing it here. And as the days passed, she began each day by gazing out the window at her world. It was a great strain at first to not see Narnia in every detail, but she knew she must not pine. Her efforts to see only England were unsuccessful, but they led her to a different compromise. Each morning, as she rose, she gazed out the window at the rising sun, or the cloudy dawn, and saw two worlds before her; both wonderful, beautiful, and important.

And eventually, she came to a realization; once a Queen of Narnia, always a Queen. Even in England, she could conduct herself as the queen she was; she could live each day with the courage and forthrightness that had earned her the name Valiant. Though customs and people were different here, some things would ever remain the same.

And that thought brought a warm feeling to her heart, for these stabilities would ever aid her, should she travel all worlds and find her way to the end of reality. Among them was this: He loved her. He would always love and protect her. And He ruled England even as He also commanded Narnia. She had been gifted with a more personal relationship with Him than most from her world. Yes, He was there, even as He was in Narnia, and though she could not speak with Him in quite the same way, that changed nothing. The same one was Lord in two worlds.


End file.
